


first meeting

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fictober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 8





	first meeting

Their first meeting was embarrassingly cliche. Hoetaek had been walking (read: struggling) with far too many books in hand. His backpack was full of his track uniform and all of his notebooks and since he had a test in literally every subject next week, he was forced to lug all of his textbooks home in his arms, his poor poor arms. 

At least it was a nice day out.

It was a nice day right up until he ran into Yang Hongseok, in all his glory. Sure Hoetaek was technically a jock because he was on the track team, but Hongseok was on another level. He played a sport in every season, and he still managed to have a ridiculous number of friends. 

Hoetaek had had the same, solid group of friends since childhood, and he’d never felt a need to branch out, at least not until he developed a truly disgusting crush on the boy who was currently standing in front of him with a slightly dumbfounded look, as they both gazed down at Hoetaek’s textbooks scattered on the ground, a few stray pieces of loose peace paper getting slowly drawn away by the breeze. 

After a frozen moment they moved into action, talking over one another with apologies as they stacked up Hoetaek’s books. Hoetaek tried his hardest not to be distracted by how nice Hongseok’s arms looked in his fitted white t-shirt, and he succeeded only marginally.

When they were done Hongseok had the majority of the books, but instead of handing them over, he just nodded his head in the direction Hoetaek had been going.

“Let me walk you home?” and Hoetaek was immediately smitten by the earnest look, but Hongseok continued on “It would make me feel better, and we live in the same neighborhood anyway” 

Hoetaek accepted with a blush and a murmured thanks, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Hongseok had already noticed him prior to this morning. 

They walked together, small talk stilted for the most part, but the silences were comfortable and contemplative. He wasn’t sure about Hongseok, but Hoetaekwas definitely contemplating all the different shades of brown the sunlight brought out in Hongseok’s hair. 

When they finally arrived Hongseok finally relinquished the books, giving Hoetaek a smile and a hopeful “See you around?”

Hoetaek had nodded vigorously, his mind half on how adorable Hongseok looked, and half on thinking about how exactly he was going to relay this story in all its glory to Jinho over text as soon as he got inside. 

When Hongseok turned around one last time at the end of the walkway, Hoetaek felt his heart flutter just a little bit. 

But Hoetaek wouldn’t get his hopes up, definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to catch up ;-; I liked this one! I thought it was cute :3 Lemme know what you thought!!!
> 
> Fina me on twitter @_faerietales ^^


End file.
